Angelic
by Valore
Summary: Angelic was always a quiet girl, She figured she got it from her Daddy, Harry Potter. SLASH HPSS, extreme violence, AU One shot Complete. More warnings within.


**Angelic**

**Harry Potter and all its characters and plot do not belong to me, except Angelic. They belong to wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: **Angelic was always a silent girl. She got it from her Daddy, Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Dark fic. Extreme violence, spousal abuse, mentions of m-preg, mentions of rape and suicide. AU from book 6. Slash pairing.

**Rating**: NC-17

Angelic was always a quiet girl especially for an eight year old; she assumed she got it from her daddy. He was always so silent, almost subservient, never speaking unless spoken too. But that's what happens when your forced into a marriage with someone you hate.

Angelic's daddy was Harry Potter, fallen Savior of the Wizarding World. Oh he defeated Voldemort all right, but the new Dark Lord took over before the dust had settled.

Then again could he really be called a New Dark Lord when he had been planning it all along? Nearly 20 years of planning, helping the Light Side, playing one side against each other so both sides were weakened. It wouldn't have mattered who won the Last Battle, Severus would have won the war.

Daddy fell into a deep sleep with the death of Voldemort and by the time he awoke in the hospital wing Dumbledore was dead and the Ministry and Hogwarts were over run and he was Snape's betrothed and prisoner.

Angelic heard them called the Militia but they weren't actually called a militia. They had no name at all. With no name, banner, war cry, or brand, they became invisible. Probably why there was never a hint of their existence until too late.

Daddy had about four of them guarding him when he woke up but with no wand and his magic bound, it seemed a little excessive until they told him was to marry Snape in less than a fortnight. They had to call in more guards.

Angelic liked to imagine that Father married Daddy because of a secret love he had always harbored instead of as a show of dominance for the Wizarding World and that he decided to impregnate Daddy with her because he wanted her and not as a way to keep Daddy pacified.

Angelic liked to imagine a lot of things even though she knew she was wrong.

Sometimes nights Father wouldn't stand for the silence, so he goaded and taunted Daddy with no reaction. Eventually this worn thin and he sometimes resorted to physical violence. It was never more then a backhand or a swift kick until the night he beat Daddy nearly to death with a fire poker.

Angelic could still hear the wet smack of metal against broken flesh. Maybe that's why she didn't talk so much. She couldn't hear herself over the noise in her head.

Father had come home quite upset. Some rebels had managed to kill one of his lieutenants, Nott I think. He immediately tried to pick a fight with Daddy, but Daddy just sat in the winged back leather chair and stared into the fire, with the dreaded poker held absently in one hand.

Father's voice got louder and louder and Daddy's face remained passively blank. She often wonders whether Daddy did it on purpose. That this was his one act of defiance against Father. She hopes not. She doesn't like to think that Daddy allowed it to happen.

Daddy half-heartedly moved a log on the flames and it only took a second for Father to cross the room to snatch the poker from his hand. It started so quickly but took so long to finish.

In all that time Angelic didn't say one word, but then she never did speak much. She stood in the doorway to her bedroom and watched Father try to turn her Daddy into a bleeding piece of meat.

Though Angelic never spoke to her Father again, she was louder then she had ever been in her life. Only Daddy, newly healed, could stop the screaming fits she had at night. Only Daddy could make her eat her meals everyday. Though she still refused all kinds of meat and anything red and liquidy. Only Daddy kept what was left of her mind together and Father was sick of it.

The last straw was when he found her lying in front of The Hearth, where her Daddy had lain.

Angelic didn't remember much of the fight that ensued. Father and Daddy were screaming at each other as Father dragged her from the room, locking Daddy in.

Father said she was too dependent on Daddy and that they would be separated until she would speak to him. He locked her into distant wing of the house, a part she had never seen before and left her there.

Angelic had never been alone before and the silence was not empty, it was full of the wet smacking that filled her night and haunted her days and there was no one there to make it go away. Her Daddy was the one who always chased away the terror and he was gone, maybe dead. Maybe Father would end it now, a wet gore crusted piece of metal, tendrils of skin hanging from the slight hook.

**THUD THUD THUD**

The noise always started soft like a heart beat.

**CRACK**

Like lightening.

The last noise couldn't be compared to anything. She never heard a noise like it. She supposed it would sounds not unlike a steak being pounded with a meat tenderizer.

And that was the noise that chased her from the room, chased her out onto the balcony and onto the railing and down into the silence below.

Angelic never talked much and now she doesn't talk at all.


End file.
